Ultimate Spider Man Resurrection
by Darman456
Summary: What if Nick Fury actually put the Scorpion clone's body into the caskett? What happened to Peter's real body then? Peter is still alive. He was kept in stasis, but what triggered his reawakening and now what is a dead kid supposed to do with his life?
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker woke up that morning looking directly at his shredded costume. He had just lost it in a fight with Green Goblin, right? He couldn't remember. Where was he?

He sure wasn't at home. It had SHIELD writing all over the wall. Peter put his head in his hands and then looked over. He saw Nick Fury walking up. Peter got up in his civilain clothes and ran over to Fury.

"Where the hell am I? Why am I here?"

Fury looked at Peter, looking stricken. And then he looked up at the hospital bed and understood. "Son, you were seriously wounded…"

"Okay," Peter replied, "I remember." He winced, remembering the gunshot right to his kidney. He put his hand to the kidney and realized that he had a bandage there. He looked up at Fury.

"I fought Green Goblin."

Fury nodded. "You fought Green Goblin and then were knocked unconcsious. You were asleep, in a certain stasis for months because we had to bring you back…"

"Back?" Peter asked.

"You were killed in the fight, your aunt and Gwen think your dead. The whole world thinks your dead. In fact, a new hero picked up the mantle of Spider-Man," Fury said. Then, he looked down at him.

"So," Peter muttered, "I died?"

"You were dead for nearly three months," Fury said.

"So," Peter replied, feeling a little queezy, "I had a funeral? What did you bury? What did you do Fury?"

Fury looked at Peter. "We tried to take your Scorpion clone out of his suit. We failed causing him to die. He was put in the caskett for the service. We needed your body, in case your body ever came out of stasis."

"I don't remember…"

"I would suppose not," Fury said. "But the Green Goblin is gone now. But we have an even bigger threat approaching."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Reed Richards is back," Fury replied. "And he layed waste to all of Europe."

The screen by the hospital came aflame with the news repeating the story over and over and over. Peter looked up at Fury.

"What am I supposed to do?" Peter asked.

Fury smiled. "Form a team."


	2. Chapter 2

"Reed Richards has become a global threat," Nick Fury told Peter as they walked down the hall. "And our team, the Ultimates, needs more help than what it's getting. So, I have decided to call in a new team. And, I would ask for you to be part of it."

"Me?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Fury said. "Everyone thinks you're dead and that makes you the perfect person to go after Richards."

"But you said a team?" Peter replied.

"Yes," Fury replied. "There are three others that are perfect for this task: Ben Grimm, Johnny Storm and Susan Storm—err—Grimm."

"What?" Peter asked. "They—they're married now?"

"Uh, yes," Fury replied.

"How long was I—gone?" Peter asked, trying to not say dead because there was enough trauma in it of itself.

"You were out for six months."

Peter looked up. "How did I manage to survive? Without food, drink, anything?"  
>"In stasis," Fury explained, patiently, "you lose all need of any of the essential ingredients for survival. It's basically like being asleep. And you finally woke up."<p>

"How?" Peter asked.

Fury turned around and shrugged. "No idea."

But Peter could tell he did. "What happened that made me wake up? What's going on Fury?"  
>"That is a topic for another time," Fury said.<p>

"I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Peter howled. "MY WHOLE FAMILY THINKS I'M DEAD! HOW? HOW DOES THIS MAKE ANY SENSE? FURY, TELL ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD…"

"Peter," Fury said and grabbed Peter's shoulder. "I honestly only have a theroy and I would like to test it before I give you an answer."

Peter breathed, "Can I at least know what the theroy is?"

Fury smiled, "Don't want to scare you."

Then, Fury turned around and Peter followed him into the room. Ben, Susan and Johnny were standing over by the corner. The dye that had been in Johnny's hair earlier was long gone and Peter was struck by how long it had been.

Sue ran up to Peter and flung her arms around him. Peter looked down uncomfortably and, just as soon as it had started, it had ended. Sue looked over, glaring at Fury. She walked up and stuck her finger up to Fury's face.

"What happened?" she asked. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Fury said. "I kept the body and hooked him up to stasis, so his body wouldn't decompose. As you can see, I obviously did the right thing."  
>She glared at him. "It's unnatural for him to be alive."<p>

"Honey, it's not natural for him to have the powers at all," Fury replied.

"Then, what made him come back?" she asked.

"Fine," Fury said. "But all I have is a theroy. Everyone sit down."

Peter, uncomfortably, sat down and looked over to Johnny. Johnny just had his jaw dropped, but then he gulped and smiled at Peter. It wasn't long before he turned his attention back to Fury, who had stood up, ready to talk.

"Six months ago," Fury said, "Norman Osborn awoke from being shot in the head by the director of SHIELD at that time, Carol Danvers. When Osborn awoke, nobody knew how he had come back from the dead. Well, I ran some tests."

Fury tapped down on the SHIELD desk, which brought up a holographic projection of the test results. Peter stood up a bit, looking over the table at the projection. Sue also stood up.

"Is that—what I think it is?" she asked.

"What?" Peter asked.

"It is," Fury replied.

"What is it?" Peter asked again.

"A cell-regeneration hormone that restarts all the functions of the body. However, it took him about seven months to have the cells at a number where they are ready to reintroduce the body's functions. That is a result of the OZ in Norman's and—Peter's—your—blood."

Peter stood awestruck, looking at the data. "So, does that mean, I will never die?"

"No," Fury said. "The regeneration cells are only able to be produced once, apparently, since Norman is now dead."

"The explosion," Peter gasped. "I didn't—mean to kill him."

"You didn't," Fury said. "When he got into our custody, I killed him. Then, I put him away for tests, to see if the regeneration would occur again. It didn't."

Peter sighed. Then, he looked over to Johnny, Sue and Ben and knew he needed to find out what they needed to do next.

"So, what now?" Peter asked. "What about Reed?"

The rest of the team looked grim and sad, ashamed of what had become of their old team mate, but they, too, listened intently.

"Richards found a way of returning to Earth and founded a group called Children Of Tomorrow, whose aim is to conquer the World. Their base was built in Northern Germany and called the Dome. The Dome's interior ages at an accelerated rate compared to the outside world. Over 900 years have passed inside the Dome, so their inhabitants evolved to perfect super-humans. Recently, the EUSS sent Captain Britain, Captain Italy and Captain Spain along with Thor to attack the Dome. The Children proved to be formidable opponents, who defeated the heroes. Searching for the source of power of Thor, the Children killed all the Asgardians and drained their power, leaving Thor powerless, who was saved by Iron Man, while the Captains where captured. Thor, using an upgraded version of his hammer and belt, teleported himself inside the City, rescued Captain Britain and faced the Maker, the new alias of Richards. After being defeated again by the Children, it was revealed to Thor that the Maker was Reed Richards, Reed left him alive and allowed him to escape along with Captain Britain to deliver the message about Richards' newest plans. We have to find a way to get past that dome and defeat Richards' or kill him. And I think you are the perfect four to do it."

Peter nodded. "So I am going to get my costume back?"  
>"Yes," Fury said.<p>

Peter grabbed his costume and web-shooters greedily out of the box, reminding him of a simpler time, when Reed Richards wasn't a horrible guy and he wasn't considered dead by the whole world.

"Excuse me," Peter said and then he left to change into his costume.

He came back a minute later, fully changed and in his costume. Sue, Ben and Johnny were also in their uniforms. Peter noticed an X on Johnny's suit and was about to ask before Johnny, having followed his gaze, spoke first.

"After you—uh—went MIA," Johnny said, "the X-Men, at least, that's what we called ourselves, reformed. No mutant was safe anymore and we were being hunted. Bobby and I went with Kitty and…"  
>Peter just broke down and started to sob.<p>

Johnny, realizing what he'd done, walked over and tried to calm Peter down. "I'm sorry."

Fury nodded in patience, ready to tell them about their mission. Peter gathered himself up and looked over at Fury. To prevent anyone from looking at him, Peter put on his mask.

"Alright," Fury said, "let me tell you what you need to do." 


End file.
